On the basis of results obtained in voltammetry of bovine serum albumin (BSA) at the hanging mercury drop electrode (HMDE) it will be possible to account for many characteristics of "Brdicka currents" of albumin in the presence of cobalt salts at the dropping mercury electrode (DME). The occurrence of pronounced minima in these polarograms, the effect of drop time on the current during the growth of a drop, and the effect of the height of mercury on the Brdicka current may now be interpreted. It is further proposed to study, in cooperation with Prof. John Overend, the structure of BSA adsorbed as a monolayer on mercury and possibly on other metals. From cyclic voltammetry polarograms at the HMDE it has been concluded that on reduction of cobalt(II) to cobalt(0) in the presence of BSA an unstable compound, Co(O).... minus SxP is formed. It is proposed to study the stability and the properties of this compound and of those obtained with other disulfide containing proteins. In addition, it will be investigated whether nickel, iron, and other metals form similar compounds. A critical study is planned of the polarographic cancer test in deproteinated blood sera. Various methods of deproteination, including ultrafiltration, will be used. The effects of calcium ions and of tetraalkylammonium salts on the polarograms will be tested. The physico-chemical, serological, and carcinogenic properties of completely reduced albumin, P(SH)35, will be studied. In addition, similar studies will be made with incompletely reduced albumin by various methods.